


Weekend Disroutine

by A_simple_lee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!peter, ticklish!peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: Peter is exhausted, sleep deprived, and in denial of both of these things. A few of the Avengers decide to help him out.





	Weekend Disroutine

Peter had had a long day, to be fair. Despite it being the weekend, school had the nasty habit of setting him homework, and with finals fast approaching, Pete had endeavoured to do extra study to get ahead. Not that he needed to, being the smart kid he was, but it was more the security of knowing you’d done something. So when the evening rolled around way too quickly for his liking, and Tony invited him over for pizza night with a few other avengers, it was hardly his fault if he started nodding off in the middle of Star Wars: The Force Awakens.

“Hey, kid,” Bucky started, nudging Peter with his shoulder. No response. The teen was slumped against his metal arm, which couldn’t be comfortable in the slightest. He slowly moved to reposition him, arms wrapping around Pete’s torso, but froze when the touch elicited a sort of surprised noise. If Bucky didn’t know any better, he’d say it was a muffled giggle. But with Rey swinging a lightsaber in the background, it was hard to tell.

“Sorry,” Spiderman mumbled, half asleep. His hand was guarding his side as if someone had hurt him.

“Uh, don’t mention it.” Gently does it. Bucky tried again, hooking his hands behind Peter’s ribs to lower him onto his lap. And- oh. That was definitely a giggle.

“Dohon’t,” Pete batted at his hands, a soft smile pulling at his lips. It was insultingly adorable.

Something told Bucky he shouldn’t be disturbing Pete’s nap, but he had an inkling the kid was trying to stay awake, which wasn’t necessary. Perhaps a little creative persuasion was in order. Sneaking his arm down to Peter’s side, he started lazily tracing patterns with his fingers, waiting for a reaction.

“Hahahey!” A steady stream of giggles started pouring from Pete’s mouth, and he shifted towards Clint, who was sitting on his other side. The archer gave Bucky a quizzical look, but didn’t hesitate to give Peter a few warning pokes to the torso.

“Kid,” He smiled, watching as Parker realised he was trapped, “Go to sleep. You obviously need it.”

“Ihihi’m fine!”

“Except you’re not. May called, said to make sure you get some sleep. Apparently you’ve been studying all day.” Tony interrupted, pausing in his whispered conversation with Steve to reach around and squeeze Peter’s hip.

“Nerd,” Bucky snorted, zeroing in on his victim’s ribs. Peter’s giggles peaked, and he batted away the offending hands after a few more seconds of tickling.

“Fine,” he huffed, pouting as he shifted to lay across Bucky’s stomach instead. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep properly, especially considering Tony draped a blanket over him within seconds, ignoring the looks the others were giving him.

“You could say he’s in a galaxy far, far away,” Bucky muttered to Clint, earning a muffled smack to the head.

“Shut up.”


End file.
